


Cigarettes and Milky Skin

by ziri_unnie



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziri_unnie/pseuds/ziri_unnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is in love with Chanyeol. Chanyeol is unaware. Angsty sex ensues. (that's it) (that's all I've got)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Milky Skin

It felt as though his limbs were filled with lead. 

He was dizzy and it was a nice feeling to know he had plenty of money to waste on this.

He took another drag of his cigarette. 

He was sitting alone on the itchy carpet of his hotel floor. He was already well on the way to being very drunk, smoking as he drank.

He was a mess to say the least.

He was doing all of this in an attempt to distract himself. Baekhyun wanted an escape from the thoughts filling his tired mind.

He couldn't think of anything other than Chanyeol. 

He was in love.

It wasn't something he had thought much about until now. Once he noticed it, he could think of nothing else.

He wanted to forget Park Chanyeol even existed. 

The man in question was out with a girl, on a first date. He had been trying to find a girlfriend for at least a month now, every first date ending badly.

It was a small reassurance to think that this date could end just like the others had, in Chanyeol coming home and watching a movie with Baekhyun and complaining about the girl for an hour. 

The small reassurance wasn't enough, however, and Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment. He was so sick and tired of pining over something he couldn't have.

He was pretty sure Chanyeol was straight and was very interested in women.

All the while Baekhyun silently watched on as Chanyeol got even more attractive over the years.

They were best friends, still are in Baekhyun's opinion. They room together on tour, they spend almost all of every day together.

Baekhyun cannot think of any company better than Chanyeol's. 

It's silly, he thinks, to continue to worry about this. Chanyeol won't return his feelings and he knows it. 

He knows it isn't worth the risk to try and say anything. He knows the possible loss is much greater than the small chance he has with Chanyeol.

Another swig of his scotch and Baekhyun frowns. He feels very drunk and his lungs are already feeling dry from the smoke.

He puts out his cigarette when he hears a fumbling at the door. He sets his bottle on the table and is about to stand when Chanyeol pushes the door open.

Baekhyun rises to his feet, stumbling a bit on his unreliable legs. He glances down momentarily to judge his socks, a pair of Chanyeol's that are far too big for Baekhyun's small feet.

"Welcome back." Baekhyun says, smiling at Chanyeol as he crosses the room towards Baekhyun.

"You smell like alcohol. You're drunk."

"Why, yes I am." He replies, smiling lazily at the taller boy.

"Why?" He asks, looking sad. It almost makes Baekhyun regret drinking so much. He used to do this all the time, until Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was depressed. 

He was the one who found help for Baekhyun. 

"You stopped doing this, Baek, so- why?" He asked, giving Baekhyun that look, with his huge puppy eyes that Baekhyun hated (loved). 

"I can't stop thinking." He says, tilting his head to the side and losing his balance. He nearly topples over, but Chanyeol grabs his elbow, steadying his drunk friend. 

"Talk to me, talk to someone. Don't do this shit again, Baekhyun." He says, temper rising.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? You don't own me, you're not my father. You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like in this head, you have no idea how badly it hurts to see you-" he stops yelling and closes his eyes. He can't continue.

"What? What have I done Baek? I've been here for you through all of this! I've always been here! Always! What the hell have I done?" He yells back, loud enough to make Baekhyun flinch. He closes his eyes as Chanyeol sighs.

"You made me fall in love with you, Chanyeol." He says, eyes still closed. 

Chanyeol's breathing hitches and Baekhyun is too afraid to open his eyes. 

"Look at me," he says, not asking but pleading with Baekhyun.

His gaze lands on Chanyeol, eyes wide and sparkling as he stares back at Baekhyun.

They spend a moment or two like this; just watching each other, drinking each other in.

And then they collide, literally. Chanyeol grabs the front of Baekhyun's sweater and yanks him forward. They become a tangle of limbs as Baekhyun's hands land themselves in Chanyeol's hair. 

Chanyeol's hands don't stay in one place and Baekhyun sighs against Chanyeol's lips as he feels Chanyeol's large hands slide down his back.

They pull apart for a moment, both out of breath and already sweating. 

"You want this?" Chanyeol asks, needing reassurance.

"For so long, Chanyeol." is Baekhyun's raspy response. 

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol pull his shirt over his head, eyes roaming over the expanse of milky skin. He can see the outlines of his collar bones and he wonders how expensive this boy would be as an art piece. He is living and breathing art.

Chanyeol, in this moment, is beautiful.

Chanyeol doesn't waste any time, stepping forward he pulls off Baekhyun's shirt and his hands are everywhere, dipping into the curve of Baekhyun's spine and squeezing his ass and running across his skin.

They move to the bed, kissing as they shuffle across the carpet. Baekhyun is pushed against the foot of the bed and falls back, arms splaying out to his sides. Chanyeol crawls over him, straddling him and pinning Baekhyun's arms above his head. Baekhyun arches his back in pleasure as Chanyeol kisses down his chest.

Letting Baekhyun's hands free Chanyeol occupies himself with pulling off Baekhyun's socks and raising his eyebrows as Baekhyun blushes a deep red. He moves on to Baekhyun's shorts, snapping the waistband and chuckling deeply as Baekhyun whines. 

Chanyeol stands up to grab lube and a condom as well as strip himself of his tight jeans. He joins Baekhyun on the bed and Baekhyun is already ready, ass in the air with his face and arms against the mattress. 

Chanyeol groans at the sight of Baekhyun so eager and ready just for him. It is then that he realizes Baekhyun had already stripped himself of his underwear. Chanyeol growls deep in his throat as he feels himself get impossibly harder. 

He pulls off his boxers and crawls along the sheets towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun gasps at the icy feeling of the lube being spread around his hole. He whimpers as Chanyeol plunges a finger into him. Baekhyun takes in two fingers so easily it's almost inappropriate. Three is no problem and Baekhyun whines again. 

"Please, Channie." He says.

Baekhyun receives a quick slap on the ass as Chanyeol growls, "What do you call me?"

Baekhyun gets the idea and quickly plays along. "Please, daddy." 

Chanyeol groans and quickly rolls the condom on. He kneels behind Baekhyun and places his hands on the smaller boy's hips. 

He guides Baekhyun back, and they both moan at the friction as Chanyeol enters him. Needing more Baekhyun begs again, "Daddy," and Chanyeol immediately begins to move.

The sight Chanyeol sees is almost enough to make him release already. Baekhyun is grasping the sheets with white knuckles and moaning so deeply Chanyeol didn't know his voice could hit notes that low. 

They are both sweating and if Chanyeol wasn't busy he would be licking beads of sweat off of Baekhyun's neck. 

"Daddy, you're so big." Baekhyun moans in between shaky breaths.

"I'm close, Baek." He says, voice deep and impossibly silky. 

Baekhyun lets out a soft whimper as Chanyeol's speed increases. They both release, letting out growls and moans and collapsing into a tangle of bodies. 

Their breathing slows as Chanyeol pushes hair out of Baekhyun's eyes. 

"What does this mean?" Baekhyun asks, more terrified of what's next than anything. 

"I don't know." Chanyeol isn't sure what to say. "I want to be with you, I know that much."

Baekhyun sighs in relief and closes his eyes.

"Sleep, Baek." Chanyeol says and Baekhyun complies, falling asleep quickly. His breaths come out short and they fan across Chanyeol's lips as he leans closer to provide a goodnight kiss. 

What to do now, Chanyeol thinks. He isn't sure what the future holds, all he does know is that he wants Baekhyun to be a part of it. 

He drifts off beside Baekhyun, but not before he pulls a blanket over them and snuggles closer to the already sleeping Baek.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry) (I'm) (dead) (and) (gone) thanks for your time it's been real ig


End file.
